1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a paint container for use with manual painting by brush.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There have been many attempts in the prior art to provide paint containing and drip-catching means for use with a hand-held paint brush.
Typical examples of the state of the art are shown in the below listed patents:
______________________________________ Patentee Patent Number Issue Date ______________________________________ F. H. Shevalier 1,293,951 Feb. 11, 1919 A. E. Myers 2,355,549 Aug. 8, 1944 M. L. Worthington 2,518,214 Aug. 8, 1950 J. T. Kenney 2,709,540 May 31, 1955 L. A. Di Nardo 3,407,429 Oct. 29, 1968 J. P. Kulbacki 3,593,880 July 20, 1971 D. C. Brown 3,688,943 Sept. 5, 1972 ______________________________________
The Shevalier patent ('951) discloses a renewable paint cup and scraper including a handle integrally associated therewith.
The Worthington ('214) and Kenney ('540) patents also disclose handles for attaching to the standard paint can.
The Worthington ('214) and Di Nardo ('429) patents are examples of apron accessories for the attachment to the bottom of the standard paint cans to catch any paint drippings. The Brown ('943) patent in its embodiment of FIG. 6 shows a multi-compartmented bottom section for attaching to the bottom of a paint can, the compartments of which can be used to retain a number of painting implements, including brushes.
The Myers ('549) and Kulbacki ('880) patents are cited as typical examples of the prior art showing a wire structure across a paint can opening to serve as a brush wiper construction.
However, although individual aspects of the present invention may be considered previously known, it is believed that the present invention provides a most improved combined paint container and drip collector with handle and other features far superior and more advantageous than the various structures disclosed in the prior art.